It is well known in motor vehicles to mount a license plate on a closure panel which is mounted to the body by a hinge to enable movement of the closure panel between a vertical position concealing a fuel filler tube or a deck lid latch and a horizontal position enabling access thereto. Prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. Krus 4,172,611, issued Oct. 30, 1979, and Basferd 2,760,811, issued June 17, 1954, provide a latch or a rod which will hold the closure panel in the open position.